


Knotted

by Xyriath



Series: Bonded [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Breeding, Diplomacy, Knotting, M/M, Minor Thace/Ulaz (Voltron), Mpreg, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Pregnancy Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: After a year of dating the Galra prince Keithra, Shiro thinks things are going pretty well.  One evening, however, Keithra comes to him with what he thinks will be upsetting news: his parents have demanded that he find a mate and produce an heir before the year is done.Shiro has always valued his independence, and a year ago, he would have laughed at the idea of tying himself to an alpha, even in a society as progressive as the Galra.But when it's with Keith, suddenly the idea doesn't seem so preposterous after all.





	Knotted

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission for a friend of mine!

Shiro ran his fingers over the little figurines sitting on Keith’s dresser.  A trorlar, an edap, even a little ahp that looked suspiciously like the one Keith had picked up and raised off the streets of downtown Rylex.  She’d finally taken to Shiro recently, much to his pride, and he’d even managed to give her ears a little rub as he’d snuck into Keith’s imperial suite.

He moved on to the next few items on the runner, picking up a few handmade ones that probably came from the same area as Keith’s ahp.  A luxite blade with a purple handle; Shiro still had a thin scar on his index finger from when he had assumed it was ceremonial. A few dried flowers; Shiro smiled crookedly as he recognized them from a small bouquet he’d given Keith.

A pair of shears, the blades crooked and useless, caught his eye, and he frowned.  Were those garden—

“Shiro!”

Shiro whirled, a grin spreading across his face as His Imperial Highness Keithra, third in line to the throne, notorious troublemaker, and Shirogane Takashi’s boyfriend stumbled into his royal bedroom.

“Hey, baby,” Shiro murmured, opening his arms for Keith to step into, grinning as he took Shiro up on the offer.  “It’s so good to see you.”

Keith made a slight noise of protest, though Shiro took it as mostly token at this point.  Though he’d made initial protests at being called a word synonymous to “infant,” Shiro had watched him come around to the idea of pet names the same way he had the human practice of nicknames—in fact introducing himself as “Keith” on their latest excursions.

“What are you doing here?” Keith asked, voice muffled by Shiro’s chest.

Shiro took a moment to close his eyes and inhale the comforting scent of alpha—of  _ Shiro’s _ alpha, however unofficially—before answering.

“I’ve been so busy, you’ve been so busy, we haven’t had more than a few minutes to ourselves for over a  _ month. _ ”  He couldn’t help the slight whine that crept into his voice.  “I miss you.”

Keith pulled back, a grin on his face as he reached up, taking Shiro’s face and pulling it down to press a long, lingering kiss to Shiro’s lips.

Shiro let out a pleased noise—along with pet and nicknames, Keith had taken to kissing with a surprising expertise—and kissed him back.  Their tongues met with a lazy fondness from Shiro and a little bit of overeagerness from Keith, and Shiro reflected that in the past year, he had taught Keith well.

“I missed you too,” Keith panted, nuzzling into Shiro's jaw when they finally took a breath.  “It's almost like they're trying to keep me away from you.”

“Did something happen?” Shiro asked cautiously, mind racing through the possibilities.  Crown Prince Ulaz had always been perfectly cordial to him, as had his husband, Imperial Consort Thace.  Emperor Zarkon absolutely  _ adored _ Shiro, which had resulted in leaps forward in relations between the Galra and Humanity, a task that plenty had thought would be difficult or even impossible.

And yet, over the course of the past year, a lone human omega had coaxed a reclusive alien race out of isolation before the age of thirty.

“I mean,” Keith hedged, looking positively mournful, “a lot of it is the same stuff.  You know, the whole… make sure not to offend the esteemed ambassador, or give him the wrong impression, or promise something you can’t commit to, or  _ any _ of that bullshit that they lectured me about the first time they caught us making out in the hedge maze.”

Shiro grimaced.  While Keith had always been welcome to experiment casually with omegas before, he had been told, in no uncertain terms, that if he were to so much as touch Shiro casually, he would be flayed alive.  Shiro had protested that he was more than willing to experiment with no commitments—after all, he’d spent almost three decades avoiding sex just because he could never be sure if an alpha really truly respected it as  _ his _ choice.  The Galra had seemed like a godsend, as their respect for omegas had now made it a very real possibility, but then he’d gone and fallen in love with Keith, the one Galra on the planet with whom casual sex  _ wasn’t _ an option.

The irony was not lost on him.  He’d gone from concerns about lack of respect to too much; Keith had morosely informed him that the other royals weren’t willing to risk offending Shiro, even if Shiro was perfectly all right with “being taken advantage of.”  And Keith seemed to be afraid enough of the consequences to follow along.

Shiro hadn’t been ready for the commitment that becoming mates would have required of them; neither, he knew, had Keith.  So they had set it aside.

At least Shiro had practice in dealing with being blue-balled.

“I see,” Shiro said carefully, trying not to let his resentment at the situation seep into his voice.  As an ambassador, he needed to respect other cultures, after all. “And you’ve told them that we’ve kept our relationship… chaste?”

Despite his efforts, he couldn’t keep the disdain at the last word out of his voice.

“Well, yeah, I don’t want to be  _ dead. _  And it sucks,” Keith continued plaintively.  “But that’s not… the only thing.”

“Then what else could it be?”

“They… they say that I need a mate.  And an heir. And soon.”

Shiro’s mouth went a little dry.

“I… what?” he croaked, dread sinking in the pit of his stomach.  “But you’re only—you’re so young.” In Shiro’s experience, many Galra waited until at least the later twenties to consider permanent mates and children, especially with the frequency of multiple births and what that could mean for both a pregnancy and a family.  “Why so soon?”

“Well,” Keith began cautiously, “I’m… an only child.  Which you know. And that’s weird, for us Galra. The royal family’s lineage—it needs to be secure.  And if anything were to happen to me, or if I decided that I didn’t want to rule or something, or—well, my dad said that if I piss of Sendak one more time and he decides to cut off—you know.”  Keith waved his hand dismissively, but Shiro refrained from mentioning that the possibility wasn’t as far-fetched as Keith seemed to think. “Then father might have to continue the bloodline some other way.  Since dad…”

Shiro just nodded, indicating that Keith didn’t have to continue.  Though the omega himself was well-respected, the fertility of the Imperial Consort had been a subject of furtive discussion for years, though Shiro would of course tell no one of the confirmation.

“So.”  Keith cleared his throat, ears drooping.  “They… want me to show some progress by the end of the year.”

Shiro didn’t ask what “show some progress” meant.  He didn’t have to.

“They want you to mate with an omega.”

Keith nodded, and his shoulders hunched slightly as he looked over at Shiro.  “Are you angry with me?”

Shiro swallowed a few times, trying to ignore the way that the knowledge stung, but it wouldn’t let him be.  The rejection couldn’t be Keith’s doing, but knowing that his boyfriend’s  _ parents _ didn’t want their relationship to continue…

“No, baby,” he said quietly.  “Not you. I just… I didn’t realize that they don’t like me.  For you, I mean.”

Keith drew back, eyeing Shiro with confusion.  “What are you talking about? They do like you.  A lot. They just say we can’t…”

“Well, saying that we ‘can’t’ is enough in this case, wouldn’t you say?” Shiro said dryly.  “They want you to find another omega to be your mate, and they definitely don’t want it to be me—”

“What?  Did they tell you that?”

“I mean, no, but—”

“It isn’t  _ you _ , Shiro!” Keith pleaded, stepping forward to take his hands.  “It’s just that they know you don’t want… children. To be tied down.  To get stuck somewhere because of an alpha and a family when you want to do… more.”

Shiro blinked slowly, realization beginning to settle into place.  “How do they know that?”

Keith ducked his head, and if he hadn’t been purple, Shiro thought he might have seen blushing.  “Well, I told them. A while ago. When they asked if I was considering taking you as… as my mate.  They said that you would be a wonderful omega to have as a part of the family, but that I wasn’t to pressure you, or even ask, unless it seemed like you wanted to.”

Shiro stared, unable to formulate words at this revelation as it settled within him.  Disbelief seemed to seep into his very bones.

“I… wait a second,” he finally managed to croak.  “Wait, they know that… they talked as if it were a possibility?”

“W-well, yeah,” Keith said, defensiveness growing.  “Not that I expected you to—to go along with it just because, since I would never  _ make _ you do anything like that, and I respect that you might want something else or to hold off, but they wanted to know if we might…”

Shiro let Keith trail off as he processed this new information.

The royal family of Daibazaal considered Shiro an excellent choice as Imperial Consort.  The only reason, it seemed, he hadn’t gotten a formal invitation to be so was that the entire family thought Shiro wouldn’t  _ want _ to be.

True, this was due to his own indications thereof.  But…

Something within Shiro had begun to grow warm, and he could feel a flush spreading through his body, even as far as his fingers and toes.

“Well,” he said slowly, “what if you….  _ we _ … what if we did make an heir?”

Keith’s head snapped up, his eyes approximately the size of dinner plates.

“ _ What? _ ” he hissed, as if he wasn’t sure he’d heard Shiro correctly.  “You… you want to… you mean, you and  _ me? _  Have a…”  He shook his head.  “But no—unless we’re mated, they’ll think I—they’ll  _ kill _ me, and it’ll cause a diplomatic incident or something—”

“Well, who says we can’t do that?” Shiro challenged, feeling oddly bold as excitement buzzed through him.  “Jesus, Keith, I’ve been waiting goddamn long enough, and you know what? If making babies is what we have to do to be together, trust me, I’m up for the task.”

More than up for it, Shiro realized slowly.  All of his life, the idea of settling down with an alpha and a family had left his stomach filling with a sick sensation of dread.  He didn’t want to be tied down; he didn’t want to be oppressed with the expectations his society had always placed on an omega.

But not only was Galra society different, the idea of mating with Keith, of having his  _ children _ , left Shiro with nothing but breathless anticipation.

“Are you sure?” Keith finally asked, stepping forward a little more, hope blooming in those deep purple eyes.  “This… this is what you want? You’re not just deciding because of—”

Instead of answering, Shiro leaned forward, kissing Keith with every bit of desperation that spending a year sexless with a very attractive boyfriend left pent up inside of someone.  Realized it because of this conversation? Yes, Shiro would admit that. But decided?

Maybe it was just his biological clock ticking, but Shiro—and his body, honestly—had decided that he wanted this months ago.

Keith kissed Shiro back with what could only be joy, pressing forward, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist.  Before Shiro realized, they had fallen back onto the bed, Shiro sitting, Keith leaning, between Shiro’s thighs and pressing forward—

They finally broke away, panting eagerly, and Keith watched Shiro wordlessly, as if asking for permission.

Shiro swallowed, hiding the nervousness pounding through his ears with a coy smile up at Keith, scooting further back onto the mattress.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

Purple eyes widened, then shifted into gleaming anticipation.  Keith followed along, as if on a string, crawling onto the mattress, prowling forward on hands and knees.  Shiro bit his lip in anticipation, reaching for him in an attempt to pull him down for another kiss.

This, of course, was completely unnecessary, as Keith surged forward with a frantic eagerness, licking into Shiro’s mouth.  A growl sounded from Keith’s chest, rumbling against Shiro as Keith pressed down on top of him. Anxious anticipation fluttered through Shiro’s chest, and he spread his knees, arching up against the warmth of Keith’s body.

His fingers slid up underneath the back of Keith’s shirt, and he marveled in the play of muscles underneath the skin, the hidden strength that the small, lithe form concealed, the knowledge that Keith was finally going to make Shiro  _ his. _

God, waiting had been  _ agony. _

“Shiro,” Keith breathed into his mouth, and Shiro’s eyes flew open to see Keith, taking him in with a fierce hunger.  A thrill jolted through him, and a little voice in the back of his brain, the “responsible ambassador” voice, warned him that flouting the mores and customs of a once-reclusive alien society as a representative of the first species with whom they’d been willing to open relations.

The voice of the horny, desperate omega who had dealt with thirteen years’ worth of heats with nothing more than a collection of toys, however, throttled that little voice with extreme prejudice.

“Yes,” he gasped back against Keith’s lips.  “Just like that.”

He dug his fingers into the back of Keith’s shirt and yanked it off without ceremony.

Keith watched him, eyes wide, as Shiro ran hands down Keith’s chest, enjoying the warmth of his pectorals.  He’d noticed that Galra seemed to run hotter than humans, and given the chilly weather on Daibazaal, Shiro had grown to appreciate it over the past year.

“Can I take your clothes off?” Keith breathed, the request surprisingly sweet, and Shiro laughed breathlessly at the pleading, sincere expression in Keith’s purple eyes.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he gasped, then grabbed his face and dragged him in for a kiss.

Keith grunted as he kissed Shiro back eagerly, then pulled back to greedily strip Shiro’s shirt from his torso, running his nails lightly down Shiro’s chest as he took in the expanse of skin with awe.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” Keith breathed, pressing a gentle kiss to one collarbone.

“Not as long as I have,” Shiro panted, feeling the telltale heat of arousal curling between his legs.  He shimmied back a little, arching his hips. “Don’t stop.”

White teeth flashed against purple skin as Keith yanked Shiro’s pants down and tossed them aside.  When he looked down, his eyes widened at seeing the shiny slick already beginning to coat the inside of Shiro’s thighs.

“Shiro…” he breathed, eyes flicking back up, awestruck.

And god, at laying back for Keith, naked and exposed and vulnerable, Shiro’s blood thrummed in his veins, shyness and excitement and eagerness all twisting together in a cocktail that left his heart pounding.

“Please,” he croaked, arching again, cock already stiff and flushed.  “God, Keith,  _ please! _ ”

Without another word, Keith ducked his head, nipping at Shiro’s collarbone before trailing his lips down his neck, then his chest.  His mouth brushed one nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through the sensitive skin, and at Shiro’s gasp, Keith closed his lips around it and sucked.

Shiro tilted his head back, not even trying to hide the wanton moan that spilled from his mouth.  The warmth of Keith’s tongue flicked over the hardening tip, sucking and nipping until Shiro’s knees shook—and then moved on to the next, lavishing it with even more attention, if that was possible.

The thought flitted through his mind, one of what this might be like, later, a year or two down the road.  Shiro might be full of kits, tender and even more sensitive, swelling with the life that he and Keith had created.  Or they might even have a litter already, and Keith’s tongue wouldn’t just find skin as it licked and sucked…

“Oh, fuck,” Shiro panted, feeling another rush of heat, another wave of slickness between his legs.  “Baby, I’m gonna need you to hurry up.”

He could be imagining it, but were Keith’s fingers shaking where they brushed over Shiro’s skin?  Shiro just arched into the touch encouragingly.

“What,” Keith panted, “you don’t want me to take my time?”

Shiro let out a desperate laugh, more pained than amused, and let his head fall back on the pillow.  “Keith, I’ve been waiting a  _ year _ —do you know how many heats that is to go without someone you’re crazy about?  Too  _ many! _ ”

This seemed to be all the permission Keith needed.  Nipping purposefully at Shiro’s hipbone and earning a yelp for his trouble, Keith ran a finger up Shiro’s wet inner thigh, then gently pressed towards his entrance.

Shiro exhaled with pure bliss as it slid inside; not nearly enough, no, but it was the start of  _ something.   _ He let his thighs fall open, and Keith’s free hand pressed against the inside of Shiro’s knee, forcing them open farther.

“You’re beautiful,” Keith breathed, awestruck and enchanted, and Shiro felt his skin prickling with warmth.  “Shiro, I… I can’t wait to make you mine.”

“Then  _ do _ it,” Shiro gasped defiantly, burying his fingers in Keith’s soft hair and pulling demandingly.  “I don’t wanna wait anymore.”

Another finger joined the first, and Shiro felt himself opening easily for Keith, years of sexual frustration causing his body to demand attention  _ immediately. _  Shiro arched into it, letting Keith know that he didn’t need to be teased; he was ready and willing.

But Keith either didn’t realize or didn’t care.  He leaned in, sliding his tongue up the path that his finger had just taken, and Shiro could feel him moan at the taste.  Shiro’s jaw dropped, and he tried to say something,  _ anything _ , at the realization of Keith was doing, but something about his mouth just wouldn’t work—

And then Keith’s tongue dragged up further, teasing around his fingers, almost pressing inside of Shiro but not quite, flicking between his entrance and his balls.

When Keith crooked his fingers, finding Shiro’s prostate and pressing on it expertly, Shiro could only tilt his head back, letting out a shriek as his vision went white.

Keith continued his ministrations between Shiro’s legs, even growling at times, licking slowly and teasingly and interspersing it all with nips to the inside of Shiro’s thighs.  The two small, sharp fangs sent jolts of pain through him, and it awed Shiro, how it seemed to only make the pleasure more potent. Shiro keened and gasped and writhed underneath Keith, even managing to form the words to beg once or twice, though not terribly coherently.  The pleasure rose relentlessly but refused to spill over into relief; his slick gushed from him at each new movement, his body’s way of pleading for more inside of him. Keith just ignored it all, thrusting his fingers and licking up Shiro’s balls and cock and leaving bite and kiss marks on the delicate skin of Shiro’s thighs—

“ _ Please! _ ” Shiro screamed, begging once again, this time with tears running down his face.

With another groan, Keith pulled his fingers out of Shiro with a wet, obscene  _ pop _ , and Shiro could only sob weakly, tremble helplessly, gasp raggedly.

God, if this didn’t mean that Keith was finally going to fuck him, Shiro was going to  _ die. _

“Keith…” he whimpered, finally able to form a word that wasn’t “please.”  “I—I—god, I need—I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” Keith asked, voice ragged, and in his haze, Shiro looked up and took in the undisguised  _ hunger _ in his eyes.  “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Shiro had already seen: Keith wanted this as badly as Shiro did.

“Give it to me, you goddamned brat!” Shiro yelped, half-crazed with need.  “Knot me, breed me—If you tease me one more time, I swear I—I’ll—!”

But Shiro was spared from having to come up with something suitably horrible with which to punish Keith: with a possessive growl, Keith surged forward, pressing Shiro into the sheets with the weight of his body, and kissed Shiro with more possessiveness than Shiro could have ever imagined.  Keith’s growl didn’t stop, not as he bit Shiro’s lip, not as he licked inside his mouth, not as he ground down, the friction delicious between them.

Shiro whined, helpless to both Keth and his own need, arching up greedily as his body sought the release it so desperately needed.  For a few short, blessed moments, Shiro thought reality might shatter with the orgasm that the drag between them promised—

And then Keith pulled back, the brat, the  _ tease _ , and Shiro’s eyes flew open as he let out a furious yell.

“You—!”

But as Keith’s head jerked up, eyes wide and crazed with lust, Shiro managed to retain his coherency for just long enough to realize that Keith was divesting himself of his pants as quickly as his anatomy would allow it.

“Wh-what—” Keith began, a wild edge to his voice.

Shiro just shook his head.  “Not—important,” he panted, spreading his thighs to show the mess between them and arching up so that Keith got a good look.  “Just  _ hurry! _ ”

Keith nodded frantically, tossing away the rest of his clothing, and Shiro finally got a good look at his cock: large, larger than Shiro would have expected, given Keith’s slight frame, flushed, dark, and not quite human-shaped.

Shiro’s body released another wave of slickness, and he could only whimper.

He needed that inside him, and  _ now. _

“Hurry,” he repeated, though this time more pathetic than demanding.  To his intense frustration, Keith hesitated.

“I… there are a couple of things you might want to know.”

The look Shiro shot Keith was far more crazed than Keith’s earlier, and this seemed to alarm him, as his ears drooped a little.

“W-well, for one, it might hurt, a little, because—”

“I don’t  _ care! _ ” Shiro shouted, arching forward again, reaching for Keith in an attempt to yank him down and inside of him.  He could handle a little pain. He could handle a  _ lot _ of pain for this.  “Get down here and fuck me!”

Keith needed no further urging.

He fumbled with Shiro’s thigh, gripping it in a shaking hand and spreading it out even further, and used his other hand to guide himself to Shiro’s entrance.

Shiro threw his head back and groaned as the tip pressed up against him, then began to slide inside.  It filled him in a way that fingers couldn’t quite manage, stretching him wider than even Shiro had expected, and as it pressed up against him, inside him, it didn’t  _ stop. _

He shook as Keith pushed all the way in, then finally stopped, the ragged panting of the two of them the only sound in the room.

For all of his demands, Shiro took the moment given to him, grateful for the opportunity to adjust to Keith’s massive size.  He’d never been particularly adventurous with toys—they were more utilitarian than especially fun—and to have something this huge inside of him left him seeing stars.

“You okay?” Keith finally asked, voice strained, and Shiro’s eyes rolled up to settle on him.  He looked desperate, almost wild, but he had stilled himself, restrained himself, to make sure that Shiro could handle this.

Even as worked up as Shiro was, the attentiveness to his well-being left something warm curling inside of his chest.

“Yeah,” Shiro gasped, nodding shakily.  “Yeah, keep going.”

Keith allowed himself another experimental thrust, pulling back, and Shiro hissed in surprise and pain.

“Wh-what—!” he yelped, as something dragged along inside him—

“I—I told you!”  Keith froze, alarmed.  “It might hurt a little, at first; I know humans aren’t the same as—”

Shiro’s mind raced.  Spines, it had felt like; at least  _ something _ sharp.  But the pain hadn’t been too bad; the alarm had mostly come from being startled rather than anything else.

“It… it gets better?” he asked cautiously, even as he knew damn well that he’d order Keith to continue even if it didn’t.

“Yeah.”  Keith nodded, ears flopping.  “It… it can… cause heats, and make you more likely to—”

But Shiro had already stopped listening.   _ Cause heats? _  Right now, the idea of spending a heat with Keith was the most blissful thing he could imagine.

“Yeah!” Shiro urged, arching his hips again.  “Yeah, keep going—felt good; I want more—”

And, as Keith nodded and continued to move, Shiro realized that it hadn’t been a lie at all.  Now that he was expecting it, the drag of the spines on Keith’s cock within him sent a thrill jolting through him, rather than pain, and as he continued to thrust, building up a steady pace, the pain seemed to disappear entirely.

“Gonna treat you so good, Shiro,” Keith panted, refusing to let up.  “You might even have a litter of my kits filling you up, by tomorrow.  You want that, don’t you? You wanna know that something of me is growing inside of you—”

Shiro nodded frantically, and he could  _ feel _ his body responding.  Pleasure curled through him, burning like a live wire, and every spot where their skin touched seemed to spark.  Their lips met in another hungry kiss, and Shiro whined softly, circling his hips as Keith thrust into him, over and over and over, the rhythmic waves of pleasure absolutely breathtaking.  For a few moments, Shiro drifted, overwhelmed with the intimacy of being joined like this with someone else, of his senses completely drowning in the scent, the taste, the sound, of  _ Keith. _

Shiro had never been someone else’s complete and utter universe before.

Inside himself, Shiro felt something—Keith’s knot, undoubtedly—begin to swell, but Keith showed no signs of stopping.  Giddily, as the pressure hit every single spot inside him that made his nerves sing, Shiro chalked this up to yet another quirk of Galra biology and thought fervently that he was a very, very lucky man.

Keith continued to whisper filthy promises into Shiro’s ear between kisses, telling him how beautiful he was going to look, swelling with Keith’s children, bred and fat and happy, swore that he’d never leave Shiro empty again.  Shiro devoured every word of it, begging and pleading for even more of it in response.

But coherent thought could only last for so long under the assault of pleasure, and he gave himself to it with alacrity.  Shiro gasped and groaned into Keith's mouth, even as Keith returned the favor, hips thrusting relentlessly as he filled Shiro, over and over.  Every time the foreign warmth stretched him open, the friction dragging inside him, his own blood burned hotter, his need growing unbearable.

“ _ Shiro! _ ” Keith managed, an aborted cry as he buried his face in Shiro's neck.  Shiro could only reply with a sob, locking his legs around Keith's waist.  Teeth sank into the spot where Shiro's shoulder met his neck, so very close and yet miles away from being a mating bite, and Shiro threw his head back and keened.

Distantly, beyond the haze of desperation, Shiro felt Keith lap gently at the wound, and when their lips met once more, Shiro tasted just the slightest hint of blood.

They fell into a rhythm, leaving thoughts and minds behind as they lost each other in the primal joy of being  _ one. _  Though they might not be mates, not yet, Shiro couldn't imagine anything else able to bring them closer together than in this moment.

Shiro ground up against the swelling knot each time that it thrust inside of him, the anticipation of it filling him  _ completely _ too much to bear.  He continued to whine, shuddering, Keith’s mouth devouring Shiro’s—

The knot within him swelled, and Keith let out a long, low groan, shuddering on top of Shiro.  Warmth flooded into him, a molten liquid that satisfied him in ways he couldn’t have imagined possible.  The pleasure rolling through him converged into a single point of ecstasy, then exploded, waves of bliss shocking through every nerve in his body.  He threw his head back and keened, riding out the orgasm, letting it and Keith wrack his body mercilessly in their mutual pursuit for pleasure.

Several moments passed before Shiro remembered his own name.

Keith was nuzzling into him, crooning softly, rumbling in the sort of purring that Galra emitted when they were particularly content.  They stayed locked together, the warmth of Keith’s come still trickling inside him, and Shiro let out a low, satisfied groan of pleasure.

“Wow,” he breathed, shivering with excitement.

Being fucked out didn’t leave him feeling too different as a person, but the knowledge of what they had done, the knowledge of what might have already happened, sent a thrill through Shiro, and he swallowed.  A  _ litter. _  After tonight, that might be Shiro’s future; in fact, he fervently hoped that it would.  He wondered distantly how soon the Galra could tell if a pregnancy had taken…

“Yeah,” Keith rumbled, words a little slurred.  “Wow.”

Shiro hummed, arching lazily into him, and they kissed slowly until the knot began to shrink.  With some reluctance, Keith finally pulled out, though they immediately curled into each other and resumed the lingering kisses, pressed into each other, the skin between them sticky and hot and perfect.

Eventually, their kisses slowed, then stopped, and they lay there, content, in each other’s arms.

“So,” Shiro murmured, tracing a finger down Keith’s cheekbone.  “You think that it took?”

Keith hummed sleepily in response.  “Maybe. Dunno. Hope so, but…” He smiled crookedly.  “Should probably do it again. Just to be sure.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Shiro agreed, nodding in confirmation.  “And again, and again after that, and then after  _ that _ …”

Keith laughed, turning to nuzzle into Shiro’s hand.  “You’re never gonna let me out of this bed, are you?”

“Now,  _ that _ sounds like a delightful idea.”  Shiro smirked, grinding forward…

And another spark of need shot through him, more intense than he could have expected, especially so soon.  He gripped Keith’s shoulder and gasped.

“Everything okay?”  Keith propped himself up on his shoulder, watching Shiro, expression a clear one of concern.

“Y-yeah, I just…”  Shiro had recovered enough, now, that he realized that blood had once again begun to thud in his ears.  He had no idea how his body was readying itself to go again, especially so soon…

And then a familiar sensation curled through him, and he sucked in a breath.

_ Cause heats. _

“Oh,” he breathed.

Keith opened his mouth, as if to ask another question, but Shiro watched as his nostrils flared, and he breathed in slowly, leaning in.

“Oh,” Keith breathed right back.

Shiro nodded slowly, and Keith leaned in even more, nosing at Shiro’s neck.  As he continued to inhale, he let out a soft growl.

“Fuck, Shiro.  You smell amazing.”

Shiro let out a disbelieving bark of laughter, arousal continuing to rise within him.  “Yeah. God, so do you.” He shifted closer, Keith’s hands on him now static sparks that promised pleasure.  Besides, they really  _ should _ go again; the more rounds, the more likely it would be that Shiro would leave Keith’s bed pregnant.  “Do you wanna…”

“Already?” Keith croaked, but the angle of his ears suggested that whatever Shiro wanted to try, he was ready and willing.

“Oh yeah.”

And with that, Shiro leaned in, pressing a demanding kiss to Keith’s mouth and throwing a leg over his waist.


End file.
